


When God Wants Things to Happen, They Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: God Ships It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel goes overboard with the pranks, Sam is frustrated to no end, and Chuck ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When God Wants Things to Happen, They Happen

**Author's Note:**

> "I want to read a fic where God ships Sabriel," Oli told me. Half an hour later, this happened. I think my fingers slipped. Oops.

Chuck smiled as Sam whined. "He's just... so damn... IRRITATING!" the younger Winchester yelled and pulled at his hair. "He's always pulling jokes. He's _never_ serious. Last week when Dean was trying to tell me something important, the bastard came up behind me and gave me a _wedgie_. Who does that???"  
Chuck shrugged, but the smile did not leave his face. "Maybe he likes you," he laughed.  
Sam stopped short to glare at him. "Shut your face, Shurley." He spun around and paced back to the living room, where the television was marathoning some nature series.

 

* * *

 

Chuck found Gabriel hours later, pouting and contemplative with his chin resting on his crossed arms.  
"What's the matter?" he asked kindly. He didn't like to see the normally happy and fun-loving archangel like this.  
"Winchester made me leave on threat of holy fire," Gabriel sighed. "All I did was turn one of those gummy worms into a /real/ worm, it's not like it'd have killed him..."  
Chuck restrained a laugh and sat opposite him. "Maybe if you stopped acting like a five year old on the playground pulling on his crush's pigtails, he'd keep you around for longer than two minutes at a time."  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "What's the point in that?" he asked, not even bothering to deny that Sam was, indeed, his playground crush. He just had a special fondness for him, that's all.  
"My point," Chuck said patiently, "Is that I know you and he would get along famously if you'd stop for two seconds to realize that not everything is fun and games all the time."  
"I know it isn't," Gabriel petulantly. "I've taught that muttonhead a life lesson or two. It's just..."  
"Just what?" Chuck prompted when Gabriel was silent for too long.  
"You're right. I... I _like_ him, but I don't know what to do about it. I shouldn't like him. I'm an _archangel_ for pity's sake."  
"Don't you remember?" Chuck said quietly. "Your Father asked you to love humans more than him? Sam is as human as they get, I think."  
Gabriel sighed again and buried his head in his arms.

 

* * *

 

"Chuck, man, you gotta _do_ something," Dean pleaded that evening. Gabriel was who-knows-where, Sam had gone to bed early, and it was just Dean and Chuck having a beer together in Chuck's living room.  
"About what?" Chuck asked, pretending to be oblivious. In reality, he knew exactly what Dean was talking about and he whole-heartedly agreed, but he wanted to get Dean's take on the situation.  
"They're pining for each other. It's... it's..."  
"Pitiful?" Chuck supplied, ever the helpful writer.  
"Yeah, it's pitiful. They've been making moony eyes at each other for weeks and it's driving me _crazy_."  
"Believe me, I know and understand your pain," Chuck agreed. "I'll figure something out. Don't you worry."

 

* * *

 

Gabriel was suspicious. His archangel senses were tingling, and he knew _something_ was up, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Everything certainly _looked_ normal. Chuck was at his computer, clacking away. Dean was polishing his guns. Sam was... nowhere to be found, but that was not unusual. Gabriel realized that the younger Winchester tended to avoid him at all cost these days, and he couldn't blame him, not really. He _was_ going a little overboard on the pranks.  
"Something wrong?" Chuck asked after Gabriel had been standing stock-still in the doorway for a good five minutes. Gabriel shook his head and took a seat in front of the television next to Dean. He conjured a lollipop and sucked on it, but it didn't really taste very good.  
Dean stood abruptly with his gun and announced his departure for bed. Sam walked in at that moment and nearly bumped in to Dean, but missed him by a hair with a practiced evasive maneuver. He stopped when he saw Gabriel.  
"Come here for a sec, Sam," Chuck called without missing a beat. Gabriel was somewhat relieved that he hadn't decided to walk away.  
"Hey Sammich," he called over his shoulder when he heard Chuck's typing resume after a few moments of hushed whispers. "Your favourite nature show is on," he said when Sam arrived by his side.  
"Yeah, great," Sam mumbled and made to leave.  
"Come on, stay. No pranks," the archangel promised.  
Sam turned toward him and put his hands on his hips. "Do I have your word?"  
"Scout's honour," Gabriel said and held up three fingers. "Not that I was ever a Boy Scout. But you catch my drift."  
Sam let a smile tug at the corner of his lips. "Alright," he acquiesced after a moment's debate and joined Gabriel on the couch.  
At that moment, Chuck decided that he was done for the evening.  
 _Convenient timing_ , Gabriel thought.  
"Play nice, you two," the writer teased as he left. "Don't burn down the house while we're in it."  
The room grew quiet except for the steady murmur of David Attenborough's lulling voice in the background.  
Gabriel swallowed. Sam shifted in his seat.  
"Sooo..." Gabriel tried. "About all those pranks."  
"Yes. About all those pranks," Sam said. His voice lacked the annoyed tone Gabriel expected. "What about them?"  
"I, um. I'm sorry. They were a bit, er, much, weren't they."  
Sam shrugged. "They were irritating, yes, but Dean always tells me I need to lighten up."  
"Well, I'm sorry. For irritating you so much. I mean, I'll _always_ be irritating, but I was actually _trying_ and that was a dick move."  
"Everything you do is a dick move," Sam said matter-of-factly.  
They were quiet for a while.  
"So what did Chuck say to you?" Gabriel finally asked, breaking the silence.  
"Things," Sam responded vaguely. Gabriel didn't pry.  
The next episode of the program came on and they gradually shifted closer to each other on the couch. Finally, Gabriel ventured to put his arm around Sam as casually as possible. If asked, he could claim that he was just stretching. Like Sam would believe him.  
But Sam didn't question it. In fact, he leaned in to Gabriel slightly and put his head down on his shoulder.  
"He said he thought we bickered like an old married couple and if we were gonna act like one, we might as well be one."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Huh."  
"Yeah. So..."  
"So?"  
"So if I kiss you, will you stop pulling my pigtails?" Sam turned his head to grin up at him. Gabriel looked down and smiled crookedly.  
"Sure," he laughed, not sure what to expect next.  
Sam sat up and turned to him. "Good," he said, and took Gabriel's face in his hands. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. When he pulled back, Gabriel gaped at him before allowing his gaze to flicker to Sam's lips. He leaned in again. It was going to be a good evening.

 

* * *

 

In the other room, Chuck smiled to himself. "Perfect," he sighed as he stared at the ceiling. "I love when things go according to plan."


End file.
